One ShotApareamiento (By Manu)
by KulaDash
Summary: Leona entra en etapa de apareamiento debido a la sangre de Orochi, Chizuru arma un plan infalible que ayudará a satisfacer la necesidad salvaje de la chica... con Kyo.


Era un día normal en Osaka, una gran ciudad de Japón, y todo se veía tranquilo para Kyo, quien iba de visita donde Chizuru, con motivo de aquella carta enviada por ella, pidiendo que se encontraran en su hogar ubicado en el mismo templo que indicaba el papel.

– ¡Esa Chizuru! Más vale que sea importante el haberme hecho venir hasta acá. – Respondió con fastidio mientras se dirigía al lugar.

En aquel instante, Kyo divisa a Leona junto a Chizuru.

\-- ¡Hola Chizuru! ¡Hola Leona! – Saludó cordialmente a las mujeres.

\-- ¡Hola Kyo! Me alegra que llegaras, te llamé porque necesito de ti para un tema delicado y serio. – Expresó la mujer de cabello negro.

– Sí, eso lo sé, lo dice la carta, pero mi pregunta va enfocada hacia Leona que también esta acá. – Le dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha junto a ella.

– Verás Kyo, Leona se encuentra en este lugar porque se encuentra en un período bastante complicado para ella. – Comentó.

\-- ¿Y eso qué conmigo? – Cuestionó ignorando el asunto.

– A ver Kyo, Leona se encuentra en plena etapa de apareamiento, a eso me refería con lo del asunto delicado. – Enfatizó la mujer, provocando que Kyo abriera los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa. Luego siguió.

– Esto es lo que le pasa a la gente que posee la sangre de _Orochi_ corriendo por sus venas, y empeora durante la transición de la adolescencia hacia la adultez. – Dijo ceria.

\-- ¡Lo que intenta decir Chizuru es que necesito hacer el amor con alguien! – Interrumpió alterada por el cúmulo de sensaciones que le provocaba expresarse con dificultad.

– Pero eso puede ser con cualquier chico. – Dijo un poco confundido al tratar de hilar el motivo de Chizuru al haber recurrido a él en específico.

– Lamentablemente Leona necesita un hombre cuyo poder lo bastante fuerte y equivalente para resistir aquello que un macho normal no aguantaría y moriría previo al acto. – Explicó al muchacho que comenzaba a entenderlo.

– Te olvidas de los Yagami, Iori es el indicado para esta tarea. – Dijo ya con nerviosismo. – Pensamos en él, pero se encuentra en una gira por Alemania, así que no se encuentra disponible. – Lamentó Chizuru.

– Chizuru ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Se dirigió a la mujer de cabello azabache. -- ¡Claro! Acompáñame – Le dijo.

Él la siguió hasta una de las habitaciones contiguas al templo que quedaban cerca, Leona no podría escuchar palabra alguna de lo que dirían, eso le dio confianza a Kyo para hablar con la mujer que lo había convocado.

\-- ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué me llamaste?! ¡Sabes que desde que Iori mató a Yuki no he estado con nadie más y tú…! – Respondió exaltado por el terrible recuerdo.

\-- ¡Fue un accidente de tráfico por los dioses Kyo! – Respondió con tono alterado también.

\-- ¡Ah sí, claro! Iori iba con exceso de velocidad en esa maldita moto y de todas las personas que cruzaban en ese instante era justamente a mi novia a quien tenía que matar ¿No? – Dijo con evidente enfado.

\-- ¡Vamos Kyo! Ambos sabemos que él ni siquiera sería capaz de hacer algo así a propósito. Además, es algo que ya tiene tiempo, debes seguir adelante. – Expresó.

– Sí claro, como digas. Ahora, lo que me interesa saber es porque me has hecho venir hasta acá para contarme todo esto acerca de Leona, es bastante incómodo ¿Sabes? – Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Pues porque eres el hombre perfecto en términos de poder para llevar a cabo el control de Leona durante la etapa de apareamiento. Solo tú. – Explicó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Kyo quedó en shock, de todas las cosas que podría necesitar Chizuru era justamente pedirle que se follara a Leona, ya el sonrojo era muy evidente en él.

– Sinceramente, eres el único capaz de aguantar la peripecia sexual en aquel estado que posee a Leona.

\-- ¡Pero estás loca! ¿Esto es una broma? Y en caso de ser cierto ¿Cómo sé que Heidern no va a enviar un ejército para matarme? – Dijo ya imaginado su cabeza como trofeo en la oficina del padre adoptivo de la chica en cuestión.

– No te preocupes, Heidern cree que esta etapa debe controlarse con ayuda de mis poderes y entrenamiento solamente. Desconoce que la forma más efectiva de hacerlo es esta. – Afirmó.

– ¿Y ella está de acuerdo? – Preguntó.

– Así es, lo está, es por esto que no deben perder más tiempo. Me iré ahora para que tengan un momento a solas. – Finalizó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

– Genial, ahora en qué me he metido. – Se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando observó por la ventana a Leona que se aproximaba a la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Cuando la chica hizo aparición junto a Kyo se aproximó hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de él.

– Bueno, entiendes la situación… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con un poco de timidez.

– ¿Y… Chizuru? – Preguntó nervioso.

– Chizuru no volverá Kyo, no lo hará hasta la noche. – Expresó con un tono bastante sugerente.

Kyo no supo qué hacer ni decir, así qué se hizo a un lado de la chica que tenía frente a él y avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño para mojarse la cara y aclarar sus pensamientos con todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando volvió, se encontró con la imagen de la chica en ropa interior, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, al cual Kyo no fue indiferente, era hombre después de todo. La observó completa, era preciosa, sus pechos grandes que se ocultaban en la chaqueta que siempre llevaba puesta, esa cintura finísima y sus caderas bien formadas que harían perder el control por aquellas curvas provocaron algo más que nerviosismo en él, cosas comenzaban a despertar. La chica se dio cuenta de que el la observaba y un rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a aparecer. Un rato pasó cuando la chica sintió demasiada incomodidad por la mirada lasciva de Kyo.

\-- ¡Sal de aquí pervertido! – Reaccionó lanzándole una cubeta de agua a la cara. El tiro fue perfecto, así que Kyo no tuvo otra que ir buscar una toalla para secarse.

– Esa mujer sí que tiene un carácter difícil, aunque esos ojos azules y esos pechos… ¡Espera! ¿qué digo? -- Se cuestionó incómodo por la observación. Cuando encontró la toalla, tuvo que sacarse la camisa, pues la cubeta lo había empapado en dicha prenda.

– No puedo negar lo linda que es, es innegable su belleza, además es muy sexy. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tocaba sus mejillas por la temperatura que subía producto del sonrojo al pensar en ella.

Leona iba pasando cerca, cuando lo vio a torso desnudo, desvió la mirada.

\-- ¡Hey Leoncita! Si te gusta lo que ves puedes tocarlo, soy real para ti ¿Sabes? – Le dijo con arrogancia.

\-- ¡Ya basta Kusanagi! – Levantó la voz en medio del bochorno que la obligó mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, momento en el cual ambos se perdieron en aquellas miradas, inconscientemente se acercaban, como si sus cuerpos fueran atraídos por polos magnéticos, cuando a Leona comienza a dolerle la cabeza de forma insoportable.

\-- ¡Noo! ¡Aahh! – Se quejaba del dolor, con sus manos cubría su cabeza para atenuar el dolor.

\-- ¡Qué ocurre! – Preguntó preocupado de la reacción repentina de la chica.

\-- ¡Kyo yo… no puedo más… te necesito! – Intentó decirle.

\-- ¿¡Qué!? – Contestó atónito.

Pero la necesidad a la que sucumbía producto de lo que la vorágine que se apoderaba de ella en aquel momento la obligó a lanzarse hacia Kyo para besarlo de forma demandante, su lengua buscaba con urgencia ser respondida, y lo fue con gusto, era tanta la tensión, que no se separaron hasta que el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear entre ellos.

– Yo… verás… -- Intentó excusarse.

– No te disculpes… me gustó, quiero más de ti. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente para seguir esta vez, bajo su iniciativa y ritmo. Sus besos eran más pasionales, pero con un toque e ternura.

– Kyo, hazme el amor. – Le dijo mientras descansaban de los extensos besos.

El castaño obedeció y tomó a Leona para llevarla al cuarto mientras la besaba; cuando llegaron al cuarto, ambos ya se encontraban en ropa interior.

– Espera, siéntate en la cama. – Le dijo a su amante, quien obedecía expectante

\-- ¿Qué vas a hacer Leona? – Preguntó al ver que la chica descendía hasta su entrepierna para chuparla. El placer llego de forma inmediata al sentir su boca succionar lentamente en miembro erecto de Kyo.

\-- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Leona! ¡Dale chupa más bebé! – Le pidió excitado.

\-- ¡Sí, mi sol! – Contestó como pudo con el gran miembro en su boca.

La felación siguió hasta lograr que Kyo se corriera dentro de la boca de Leona.

– Mmm ¡Qué rica leche tienes Kyo, pero ahora me toca a mí. – Anunció ansiosa.

Kyo se incorporó de la posicione en la que se haya a para succionar los pechos ya descubiertos de Leona,

\-- ¡Aah! Kyo… esto es… increíble… -- Dijo muy excitada.

– Lo sé Leona, tienes unos pechos tan grandes y redonditos. – Le dijo.

Cuando su boca se sintió arder entre el escozor de los pechos de Leona, decidió que ys era hora de bajar sus bragas.

\-- ¿Lista Leoncita? – La miró casi extasiado.

\-- ¡Sí Kyo, hazme tuya! Pero con cuidado porque… es mi primera vez. – Dijo con pudor en sus palabras.

Kyo, al oír esto, penetró despacio a la chica, mientras ella trataba de contener unas lágrimas sin éxito, debido al dolor.

\-- ¡Duele! –Anunció. – Lo sé, pero pronto desaparecerá. – La consoló luego de un corto beso en sus labios para tranquilizarla.

Luego de unos minutos en que el vaivén se mantenía casi imperceptible, Leona comenzaba a relajar las facciones de su rostro, se iba acostumbrando a la sensación de tenerlo en su interior.

– Ya… puedes moverte más rápido. – Le dijo ya más confiada.

Kyo comenzó a acelerar los movimientos de su pelvis, cuyas embestidas de un movimiento ya conocido daban inicio a los gemidos de placer en ambos.

– Te… quiero Kyo… quiero que me marques… ¡solo seré tuya! – Le pidió.

– ¡Yo también Leona! – Acordó mientras sus labios se acercaron al cuello de ella para succionar tan fuerte que la marca permaneció latente, siendo de la misma forma con Kyo, ella también utilizó su boca para marcarlo en el cuello. Ambos tenían sus respectivas marcas provocadas pro la fogosidad del momento.

Los movimientos se intensificaron a partir de ahí, la cama chirriaba de forma exorbitante por la intensidad de las embestidas que Kyo le propinaba.

– ¡Más fuerte! – Le pidió extasiada. Kyo hizo un mega esfuerzo para incrementar todavía más los movimientos desde dentro a fuera de su vagina.

\-- ¡Leona me voy a correr! – Anunció entre jadeos.

\-- ¡Hazlo! Deja tu leche en mi. – Gimió.

Kyo dio las últimas estocadas dentro y fuera de la vulva de Leona, dejando su semilla en el interior de su amada.

Cuando terminaron el coito, ambos se levantaron para vestirse.

– Leona. – La llamó sonrojado.

\-- ¿Si? – Respondió también con evidente rubor en sus mejillas.

– Te amo. – Dijo.

– Y yo a ti. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Mi pareja se hizo canon! _Kyona_ ¡Es real! – Hizo si aparición nuevamente Chizuru

\-- ¿Tú planteaste todo esto? – Sorprendidos preguntaron al unísono.

– Se puede decir que en una parte, sí. – Dijo emocionada. Cuando Heidern con una gran sonrisa hacía su aparición, provocando aún más sorpresa en la pareja.

– Así que… ¿Lo han pasado bien? – Preguntó con sorna.

– Padre ¿Tú planteaste esto? – Preguntó nuevamente.

– Sí, él y yo amamos el _Kyona. _– Confesó contenta.

– Bueno hija, ahora nos vamos, pero dentro de poco volveremos para visitar a Kyo ¿Está bien? – Expresó.

\-- ¡Sí padre! – Respondió con una sonrisa que no mostraba hace mucho tiempo.

\-- ¡Espera! Quiero decirte algo. – Le dijo a Leona.

\-- ¿Si? – Se detuvo.

\-- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó.

La chica brincó de la emoción y lo abrazó, provocando sorpresa el Kyo.

\--¡Sí! – Contestó.

\-- ¡Por fin son novios! – Expresaron tanto Chizuru como Heidern con alegría

– Bueno, ¿Me acompañas al helicóptero? – Le dijo a su nuevo novio.

– Sí, mi Leoncita. – Aceptó encantado.

En el lugar al que se dirigían se encontraban Whip, Kula, K, Ralph y Clark.

– Hola chicos. – Los saludó.

\-- ¡Vaya! Mira quién está de buen humor. – Notó Clark suspicaz.

– Sí, solo hay que ver a Leo. – Dijo Ralph.

– ¿Ya son novios? – Preguntó directamente la chica del látigo.

– Así es. – Afirmó Leona.

– Eh… Dash ¿Cómo te va? ¿Sigues soltero? Solo espero que ni tú ni Ralph se les ocurra tocar a mi Leona. – Les advirtió.

– Pierde cuidado Kusanagi, yo tengo a mi princesa. – Expresó K, mientras besaba a Kula delante de todos para su asombro. Cuando se separó de aquel beso con la chica, observó de forma arrogante la reacción de Kyo.

– Bien Dash, felicidades. – Expresó.

\-- ¿Nos vamos? – Sugirió Heidern.

\-- ¿Capitán? – Lo llamó Kyo.

\-- ¿Si? – Contestó el hombre.

– Espero que _Heizuru_ también sea canon. – Bromeó con arrogancia.

Heidern no dijo nada, solo se colocó muy rojo, provocando las carcajadas de todos, incluyendo a su hija.

– Me tengo que ir mi sol. – Leona dijo cariñosa a su novio.

– Adiós mi Leoncita.—Dijo todo tierno.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente para la despedida esperando volver a verse.

**Bueno, este es un One Shot Lemon que me ha pedido transcribir Manu, a quien le pertenece la idea central (Historia) y los diálogos. Los aspectos de sintaxis y redacción los he editado para una mejor comprensión literaria. Espero les guste y le dejen reviews. **


End file.
